One Lucky Red Head
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Sigh. Happy St. Patti's day love. Oh wait it's not St. Patti's day. Ron? Why are you being so rude? Hermione why won't youtalk to me? Harry why are you looking at Snape like that! Well Ron you have Red hair right? Will you be happy this St. Patti's day?


**Warning:...cute :p**

**Disclaimer: These beautiful character do not belong to me. they belong to the wonderfully horrible J. K Rowling. I am just borrowing to feed my obsession. **

**For my dear friend hope you like it. **

* * *

Saturday March 10th

"Hey Ron what are you doing for St. Patrick's day?" Harry asked a sleepy Ron.

The two friends had just come in from quiddiatch practice. Each laying laxily on a bed in the bedchamber.

"I don't know mate. Why do you ask?" Ron responded.

"Just thought you'd get lucky and go out with Hermione." Harry yawned.

"That would be bloody great," Ron sighed.

"Well night," Harry turned away from Ron with a smile.

"Night?" Ron said lazily.

* * *

Sunday March 11

The morning was chilly and Harry was nowhere to be found. Ron walked alone, through the dark halls of Hogwarts. Noise was faint in the early hours, but he could hear commotion in the dinning hall. He walked in to find a bright and bushy tailed Hermione sitting across from a smiling Harry. Ron sat sluggishly next to Hermione. She smiled brightly at him. He returned it with a weak one.

"Finally up Ron?" Harry joked.

"Yeah... Why are you guys up so early?" Ron began shoving toast into him mouth.

Hermione gave Harry a cheerful look, "It's nothing Ron."

"Yeah Ron, don't worry." Harry joined in, "But we are not going to be able to hang out to day. Ok mate?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron said softly.

"Well we better get going Harry," Hermione stood up and looked at Ron,"Enjoy your toast Ron."

Hermione walked out the door swiftly followed by an excited Harry. Ron stared for a few moments. They had disappeared, yet he still stared at were Hermione had walked way. It was weird for him to see Hermione, his Mione, walk out so happily with Harry. Ron looked down at his half eaten slice of toast. He sniffed at it, then threw it at some unsuspecting 1st year. Without much thought, he walked out of the dinning hall and back to the dormitory. Ron laid grumpily on his bed, thinking about what the two of them were doing without him.

"Stupid Harry. Why couldn't she go with me instead?" Ron flipped over onto his stomache.

"I thought he understood that i love Hermione." Ron shoved a pillow over his head.

"Maybe i was wrong for telling him." He threw the pillow across the room.

Ron sat sulking on his bed until lunch. He ate alone. Harry and Hermione were no where to be found. For the next couple of hours he walked the grounds of Hogwarts kicking pebbles and staring at the floor. His friends did not return until dinner.

"Where did you too go off?" Ron said bitterly.

"Nowhere special. Just some shopping i needed to get done." Hermione said happily.

"Really? Then why couldn't i come?" Ron said darkly.

"I didn't think you would be interested." she replied hastily.

"What wouldn't i be interested in?" he snapped.

"My shopping list was pretty boring school stuff and such." she said smally.

"Really!" Ron stood up and stormed out of the dinning hall.

"Ronald!" Hermione called, but was stuck frozen to her seat.

"What am i gonna do Harry?" she pleaded.

"Just wait till St. Patricks day. It will all work out in the end."Harry assured her and when back to his pudding.

* * *

Monday March 12th.

Ron went to class alone, walked to class alone, and ate alone. He didn't want to talk to Harry and couldn't face Hermione. How could he of blown up on the girl he loved? He contemplated the proper way to deal with the situation. He could walk up to her an apologize, he could do nothing, or he could be an ass and find Lavender. Ron sighed heavily as he enter potions class. He saw Hermione sitting next to Draco and Harry sitting all alone. He took his usual seat next to Harry, only so Snape would get angry and snarky. Ron sat cross armed as Snape gave instructions to the class.

"Now if you incompetent bunch of dunder heads are about to make this potion, you may not have home work. That includes you Mr. Potter." Snape whipping around, sending his black robes flapping be hind him. (w) "

Harry started to work on the potion," Ron what is the matter?"

"My best friend is trying to take the girl of my dreams away from me." Ron said flattly.

"No, I'm not." Harry said just as flatly.

"Really then why were you shopping with her?" Ron said angrily.

"She wanted my opinion." Harry said stirring his potion.

"Fine. Then tell me this, are you really not in love with her?" Ron scuffed.

"Well, there is only one person I love and it's not her," Harry looked in Snape's direction.

"Oh," Ron's mouth became a giant O.

"Well, you will have to wait until the end of the week to find out." Harry smiled, "Have fun."

"What? Aren't you gonna tell me?" Ron complained.

"Not on the life of you," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron bottled his potion.

* * *

Tuesday March 13th.

Ron had yet to make up with Hermione and things were looking worse. She had stopping looking in his direct and if she did, she would whip it back around fast enough to get whiplash. Ron had went to the trouble of sending her a book by owl and all she did was throw it at the bottom of her never ending bag. Then he tried to get Ginny to talk to Hermione for him, which ended with Ginny giving him a thirty minute talk on girls and emotions. The final thing that broke his spirit was a bewitched pen that wrote "I'm sorry" over and over again got hexed by and angry Hermione.

"Can't you talk to her Harry?" Ron wined.

"No. I would do anything for you, but that is suicide." Harry stopped doing his homework.

"Fine then, I'll just show Snape your diary." Ron said angrily.

"Please, he's been in my mind. Why would that book make a difference?" Harry yawned in boredom.

"Fine ya bloody wanker."

* * *

Wednesday March 14th

Ron had still made no progress getting Hermione to talk to him. Every time he attempted to talk to her, she would give him a death glare and ghost her hand over her wand. The glare was enough to make Ron stop, but that wand could be lethal. Ron was frustrated. She refused to eat with him or talk to him. He should be grateful she glared at him. Ron gave another attempt at bribery. He sent a small vital of perfume to her bed chamber. The next thing he heard was the sound of glass breaking. Ron sighed defeated.

* * *

Thursday March 15

Ron had broken.

"I can't take it anymore," Ron flung a book at Harry.

"Bloody hell Ron. Stop it." Harry pushed Ron.

"But she won't talk to me. She won't even tell me what the homework is." Ron sniffed.

"Ron, just wait till Saturday." Harry fixed his glasses.

"Distract me." Ron pouted.

"Fine let's go to the field." Harry smiled.

Several hours later they returned tired. They fell fast asleep above the covers.

* * *

Friday March 16

Only one more day. Ron paced around the room. He had actually done all of his homework. Apparently if he really tried he could do anything. The only thing he could think of now was her Mione. What was she doing and where. How can this be happening? He didn't want to wait till tomorrow. The stress finally hit him as he flopped onto his bed.

Harry walked in and groaned, "Listen Ron. Either you get up and come with me or i send Hermione _your _diary."

"Fine. Where are we going." Ron got up and fallowed Harry.

"I need your opinion." Harry come to a box, "Which color is better."

Harry was holding out robes. One set was a light, clover green. The other was a pine green. Ron looked them over slowly. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was going to figure it out.

"I think i like the lighter ones," Ron said handing them back to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said then ran off.

"Welcome," Ron said as he went to bed.

* * *

Saturday March 17

It wasn't late, but Ron hadn't seen Hermione. He was sitting in a hogsmeade pub, drinking a butter beer, yet he still thought of her. The music was load and Irish. His friends were dancing around in large, green hats. The only red head not making a fool of themselves was Ron. Which meant he was the biggest fool of all. He turned his head as he felt a breeze. He choked on his butter bear and turned in his chair. Hermione stood nervously at the door. She wore sparkling, green heals that matched the clover on her tang top. Her jacket was dark green and vest like. Her skirt was frilly and three different shades of green. Her stockings were striped green and white. On her head was a large green bow that bounced as she walked.

"Hello Ron," Before he knew what had happened, he was face to face with Hermione.

"He..Hey Hermione," Ron choked.

"This is for you Ron," Hermione pinned a clover to his chest. "Today you are one lucky redhead and I'm your good luck charm."

"Oh..." Ron said.

"Ron..." Hermione blushed.

"Yeah?" he stared.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Hermione turned away.

Ron turned her head back, "Of course."

Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly.

* * *

**DONE**

**Authors Note**

**This is so... blah... not what i like to write. My friend owes me an hour of my life back. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish. **


End file.
